


Freaks

by TotallyNotUsagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crystallized!Usagi Tsukino, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pansexual Character, Rosè!Mamoru Chiba, They’re both pansexual btw, Usamamo - Freeform, babeys, dorky dork dorks, loosely tied to Eternal Life, mamo says oi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotUsagi/pseuds/TotallyNotUsagi
Summary: UsaMamo valentines one-shot
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Freaks

Freaks

February 14th, 1999 

We both lay in bed, the smell of metal and coffee radiating the air. These bandages are giving me a rash. Maybe we should call Naru-chan and Nephrite to change them out. 

“Happy Valentines day Usa,” you lean in and kiss my nose. Ever since you came back from the states you’ve been celebrating that holiday more. Apparently it’s more popular there in America than it is here. You start kissing my face repeatedly, it tickles!

“Mamo-Chan!! Stop it! It tickles!!” I laughed. Your laughing too, I always loved your laugh. It’s so warm, that’s probably a weird way to describe a laugh.

“I just want you to smile Usa. And I have happily achieved that,” you chuckled as you snuggled into my hair. It’s not as sticky as it was, but I bet it still has a strong metallic smell. I guess you’re numb to it too.

We have been like this for weeks, slowly recovering from the events that occurred. I haven’t been the best. They are crystals all over my left side. Taiki, Setsuna, and Galaxia are trying to figure out what is causing this to happen. They’re also trying to figure out why there is roses blossoming from you’re right side. I guess it’s from Pandora’s curse. I feel like out of place, like I don’t belong from this world. I feel like a disgusting freak. I don’t want be like this anymore, I just want-

And like if you could’ve read my mind, you put you’re hand my shoulder, a warm smile was across you’re face. 

“You’re not alone and you’ll never be alone. I’ll be here,” you start chuckling, “We’ll be freaks together,”

My eyes start watering and I started to laugh. You hug me tightly. The air is full of our laughter. 

“I love you Mamo-chan,”

“I love you Usa. To the moon and back. To our past and future-“

“That didn’t even make sense you dork,”

“Oi! You’re a even bigger dork than me you dork,”


End file.
